A Secret In Sweet Amoris
by MisaxMisa
Summary: Sweet Amoris, a school perfect to any girl who loves a cute boy or four. But will the newest Candy - Serena - find out one of the biggest secrets to be kept in the school?


**A/N: Hey guys, I thought I'd write a story on My Candy Love; so here it is! It's a yaoi story so – be warned – if you don't like it then don't read it! :)**

A Secret In Sweet Amoris

Sweet Amoris High School, the place that any girl would want to attend. Any school has its share of bitches, strange teachers, and rules; but Sweet Amoris, this school had more than its share of cute boys. From the Student Body President, to the school bad boy – they were beautiful. Some of the eye candy didn't even attend the school but had some responsibilities in the schools clubs. All one had to do was join the Basketball Club to catch a glimpse of the beauty of Dajan, the coffee-skinned basketball player that towered over all in height. And if gardening was more your style, you could join the Gardening Club to share some time with Jade, the gardening whiz who's appearance was somewhat elf-life with his emerald crop cut. And Lysander, the most unusual looking boy in his Victorian style clothing certainly wasn't hurtful to look at. And it wasn't just the school; the town was full of hotties! Lysander's brother ran the local clothing shop in the small town, so even when shopping you could stare at something beautiful.

New girls joined the school on a regular basis and, on this particular day, one of what was nicknamed the new 'candies' found out one of the biggest secrets in the school.

Through the front double doors, a girl with long waving brown hair and matching brown eyes appeared. She was panicking slightly, because she was late, but it was somewhat okay – she was to meet with the Student Body resident before she attended her classes. She looked to the form she carried, seeing her name embossed – Serena MacIntyre – across the top. She was to hand this form to the SB president when she found him. Venturing forth, she walked along a few corridors, not having a clue where she was going. She was just thinking that she could do with running into somebody who could direct her, when she almost bumped into a figure who was hurrying around a corner. She squeaked, dancing back a step to avoid being collided with.

It turned out to be a tall boy that stood in front of her. He put a hand on his hip as he looked down at her with a weird look.

"What's your problem?" He said; his voice smooth and somewhat angry sounding.

She smiled, her eyes completely closed as she waved her hands in front of her, palms facing him. "I'm sorry! I was distracted."

"Yeah?" He smirked, flicking his head to remove the long red hair from his face before he narrowed his gold eyes. "Well don't let it happen again."

Her smile faltered for a second, at his words. She quickly looked him over, quite struck with his style. His red shirt, emblazoned with a ringed skull, was slightly covered with a cropped leather jacket, the collar turned up with a thin gold chain hanging around his neck. His black skinny jeans were decorated with a chain and his biker boots just finished the outfit. Paired with his hair, he was a most beautiful 'bad boy' she'd ever seen. Her smile returned to its full glory. "Excuse me for asking, but would you be able direct me to where the Student Body President is?"

"Why would I know where he was?"

"I just assumed-"

"I hate that guy, so I don't know - nor do I care - where he is." The boy interrupted, abruptly ending their conversation as he walked away.

"Oh, okay..."

She shrugged to herself, continuing the way she had been heading. It was then that she saw the door, with the lettering 'Student Council Room' stuck to the door window in thick black lettering. She walked to the window, gazing in and seeing a girl and boy standing in conversation. She knocked quietly – apparently going unnoticed by the pair – and entered the room. The boy noticed her then, looking over the girls shoulder at her, just as she heard the girl say something she realised she shouldn't have heard.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Nathaniel?"

His eyes shot back to the girl, wide and shocked. He clearly hadn't expected that. He blushed, rubbing the back of his head as he smiled. His face stood out majorly against his white dress shirt, and he was clearly a serious guy; with his assorted colour pens in his pocket, and his tucked in shirt and his light brown dress trousers and his black belt and formal shoes. His face was almost as red as the pen in his pocket. "I'm sorry, but I do."

The girl sighed, turning as she did. "I should have known." When her gaze fell on Serena, she blushed as red as Nathaniel had and rushed out of the room, embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Serena gushed, waving her hand's again at both the boy and the leaving girl, for the second time in the space of ten minutes. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

The boy chuckled, the girl having already left before Serena could finish her sentence. "Don't worry about it. How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you could direct me to the Student Body President, I'm new here."

Realisation dawned on Nathaniel's features. "Oh! I thought I hadn't seen you around before. Serena MacIntyre is it? I'm the President."

"Excellent!" She smiled, approaching him and handing over her paper. She watched him arrange a few documents, before he smiled up at her.

"Everything seems in order here. Do you have your timetable?"

She nodded, "But I don't know where my next class is…"

He looked at his watch, and stood up. "I'll show you where to go."

Nathaniel walked her to her class, telling her about the school and about how she should join a club during her break. She also mentioned the boy she had walked into on her way to council room, and how rude he has been to her. He had frowned and said not to be offended, that he was like that to everyone. His name was Castiel and the two of them didn't see eye to eye. He saw her to her classroom, waiting for the door to close before he pulled his phone out of his pocket, seeing the 'New Message' signal lighting up its screen. He opened the mail and read the name – or more so, the number – before he read the text.

_1234:  
Same place, same time._

Short and concise, just like always. He sent a swift message back, confirming the meeting, before making his way back to the council room.

Serena left the classroom, glad that it was her lunch now. Although it was only a month into the new year, she had so much work to catch up on. She had been briefed on the clubs available for her to join by Iris, a friendly girl from her class, and she had set her heart on the Gardening Club. She walked out into the courtyard – once she had navigated her way through the students and unfamiliar corridors. Going in the direction Iris had told her to go, she walked across the tarmac towards the greenhouse that she could see over the bushes. She wound her way to the entrance, seeing that there was no-one inside. She frowned, wondering where she would find somebody to talk too, when she heard distant voices behind her, on a small winding mud path into some bushes. She walked slowly, along the path and towards the familiar voices that she couldn't place.

She turned a corner, and threw her hand up to her mouth to hide her shock at the image in front of her. She had certainly not expected to see _this_! She could see a hand tangled in longish red hair as the person's body was pressed flush against another, a blonde. They were sharing a kiss, and a heated one at that, both of their hair's messy from their activity. The two parted and the redhead chuckled, smiling at the other. She could see Nathaniel's face now, returning the smile as he looked lovingly into Castiel's eyes. She couldn't believe her own eyes! She took a step back, hoping to reverse what she'd seen by reversing her steps, but the movement made Nathaniel look over, his eyes changing from loving to horrified. Castiel saw this and turned to her, shock and anger gracing his face. He entangled himself from Nathaniel, stepping towards her and growling. Nathaniel grabbed his arm, stopping him.

He looked to her again, his eyes pleading. "Serena-"

"I thought you hated each other…?" She asked, her hand moving from her mouth to her chest.

"Does it look like we hate each other?" Castiel smirked, being defensive.

She shook her head as Nathaniel spoke again. "We don't want anyone to know. Especially my sister. Please, _please_ don't tell anybody."

She just stared at him open-mouthed for moment, before answering. "I won't."

"Thank you," He said, his face melting into immense gratitude. Even Castiel's expression softened a little.

Without another word, she turned, stalking back down the path she had followed and towards the courtyard. She had changed her mind.

She didn't want to be in the Gardening Club anymore.

**MisaxMisa: My first My Candy Love fic!  
Castiel: Did it have to be one about me kissing Mr President? The thought sickens me.  
Nathaniel: I wasn't so keen about kissing you either, thank you very much.  
MisaxMisa: But I'm a yaoi enthusiast – so you can cram your opinions.  
Castiel: It's good to know where you stand…**


End file.
